


Match Maker

by reigningqueenofwords



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-28 01:55:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17173628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	Match Maker

“Heya, Dean.” You smiled, walking into the kitchen. You, Sam, and Dean had just gotten back from a hunt the night before. You’d only been hunting with them for a year or so. Every now and then after a hunt you’d take off for a week or two. Give yourself some down time. Living with two guys got kind of old. You sat down and sighed. “What’s the plan for today?” You asked.

Dean smirked, making you worry. “Charlie is coming over.” Your face turned into looking more like a tomato. He knew that you had a massive crush on Charlie. He also knew that you were terrified to tell her such. One night you and him were going shot for shot. Each shot, you’d tell the other something embarrassing, a secret, or something else along those lines. You’d let it slip that you had a thing for Charlie, but you weren’t sure how to tell her. Or even if you should. You were on the chubbier side. Normally, you loved your body. However, with being bombarded with models and beautiful woman everywhere, you knew that many preferred someone a bit smaller. It was more anxiety over the rejection because of that, as opposed to anxiety over being your size.

“Oh, uh. Really?” You tried, and failed, to play it cool.

“Yeah.” He nodded. “I think she’ll be here in like fifteen minutes. Spending the night and everything.” There was that glint in his eye. He was up to something.

Narrowing your eyes, you kept your eyes on him as you backed out of the kitchen. Once past the door way, you turned and walked to your room. Sam chuckled. “You think she’ll ever tell her?” He asked Dean, looking up from the newspaper.

Dean shrugged. “I don’t think that she would without a little help.” Sam gave him that look. The one that told him he was better off staying out of it. “What? They’re our girls.” He defended himself, grabbing is coffee and getting up. “Say, didn’t you just say you found a case?”

Sam chuckled and shook his head at his brother. Man didn’t seem to be into relationships for himself, but he was a romantic for others. Sighing, he went back to the newspaper, not even trying to imagine what he was up to.

Twenty minutes later, Sam, Dean, and Charlie were hanging out in the library, catching up. As you walked in, Dean stood up. “We caught a case. I’m going to make a run to top off our supplies. I’ll be back.” He announced. You gave him a funny look.

“What should I pack?” You asked, trying to calm your nerves.

“Nothing. This is an easy one. Sammy and I can do it.” He shrugged, walking past you. Your eyes went to Sam, who put up in his hands. You knew that meant he wasn’t getting in the middle.

Sitting down, you kicked your feet up. “So, how’s life been, Charlie?”

She smiled at you, making your stomach do flips. “Well, after a stint as Queen, I stopped at a few conventions, and decided to come see you guys.”

“Oh, God. Please don’t tell me one of those conventions is what I think it was.” Sam groaned. You raised an eyebrow at him. Sighing, he ran his hand through his hair. “We were trying to avoid having to tell you about this…but I guess we have to now.” His gaze shot to Charlie.

“Sorry.” She gave him a small smile.

Now you were really curious. “Apparently, there is a book series. It’s called Supernatural. It’s all about…us…and what we do.” Your eyes widened.

“How have I never heard of this before?” You asked, amused. “And how does the author know about everything?”

“We were trying to avoid that.” Sam started. “And he’s a prophet.” That really got your attention. “We found him while we were on a case once. Now there’s conventions. We’ve been to one. Never. Again.”

Charlie looked over to you. “Don’t let him fool you. It’s fun. There’s cosplaying, there’s different booths, people talk about the ships they like, and usually there’s some kind of interactive event. This time it was a contest to be in the next book.”

That got Sam’s attention. “Wait, new book?” He asked. Edmund Carver wasn’t supposed to be publishing anymore.

She shrugged. “Yeah, I met the author. Nice guy. Obviously knew who I was. Gave me the details. Said that he had to write again. Didn’t say why.” It didn’t seem like a big deal to her. “Anyways, Sam doesn’t like it because his ex-wife is a superfan.” She laughed.

“Ex-wife?” You smirked at him. Sam gave Charlie the best bitch face ever before storming off. “So touchy.”

“Yeah, her name is Becky.” She grinned. “She gave him a love potion and they tied the knot. They say they didn’t, ya know, but I can’t believe that.”

You nodded, trying to take all this in. Now you just had to hunt these books down! What did they say about you? Who did they ship you with? “I can see why they didn’t want me to find out.” You laughed. It was nice getting to chat with her, but you wished you could think of something to say that was worth while. “So, you were Queen, huh?” Lame. So lame.

She nodded. “For a bit, yea. At a ren fair LARPing type deal.” Picturing her like that made your cheeks turn a light pink. “I wish I could have gotten pictures of Dean, though.” She smirked as your eyes widened and you made a shocked face. “Face painted and everything. He even did that speech from Braveheart.” You lost it. You’d never pictured Dean doing something like that. “I even got to make out with a fairy. Like, I mean, a real fairy. Not someone dressed as one.” You stopped laughing, your stomach dropping. How the hell could you compete with a fairy?!? “Dean had to walk in and kill the mood.”

You chewed your bottom lip slightly before getting up. “I’m gonna see if Sam needs any help prepping for the case. I’m sure you’d like to unpack.” She looked at you kinda funny, but you brushed it off.

Dean returned half an hour later and locked himself in the living room. You’d stopped questioning Dean’s actions a long time ago. He was weird, and that’s all there was to it. A few times you heard a few swears being yelled, and a crash, but that made you want to know what he was doing less. Once he emerged, he tried to look like nothing was going on. “Hey, Y/N.” He said as you walked past, giving him a weird look. “Oh, uh, can you help us load the trunk?”

“Sure….?” Something about all this was off. Sighing, you walked off to find Sam. Dealing with the supernatural made you get over things like this quick. If it wasn’t trying to kill you, eat you, or wipe out the entire human race, it didn’t need that much attention.

The boys seemed to have you take your time helping. They were gearing up like they were fighting everything under the sun, and then some. Once you were done, you waved your goodbyes and watched them drive off. At least you wouldn’t have to deal with Dean being weird for a couple days.

Walking into the house, you sighed. What were you supposed to do to keep Charlie actually entertained? You always sounded like an idiot when talking to her. “Hey, Y/N?” You heard her yell from the kitchen.

You headed that way, wondering what was up. “Yeah?” You leaned on the door frame.

She held up a note. “Looks like Dean wanted to leave us something.” Raising an eyebrow, you moved over to stand next to her. There, on the front, was Dean’s handwriting. It was for both of you. Sighing, you shrugged. She opened it and read it. “Time to stop hiding, it’s getting old, Y/N. Head to the living room.” She turned it over, trying to see if there was anything else. “You have any idea what he’s talking about?” You tried to feign innocence, shaking your head. “Come on.” She grabbed your hand and yanked you to the living room.

Once the door was open, you had to bury your face in your hands. Dean had set up a romantic scene. There was a stack of DVDs on the coffee table, a box of chocolates, a fluffy blanket you recognized as one of his own, a cooler which you suspected had some type of alcoholic beverage, and the lights were dimmed. “He’s a dead man.” You muttered. Looking up, you saw Charlie looking through the DVDs. She didn’t look nearly as embarrassed. Then again, she wasn’t the one who was the target.

“I think he’s telling us to be all lovey.” She giggled, holding up Never Been Kissed. It was in it’s wrapper, so you knew that was something he just bought. You had to laugh at the picture of Dean buying chick flicks. Next she held up the Leonardo DiCapro version of Romeo and Juliet. “Is there something I need to know?” She smiled. 

Groaning, you flopped face first on the couch, your knees resting on the arm. “Dean wanted me to tell you that I like you.” You said, your words somewhat muffled from the cushion.

She raised her eyebrow and put the movies down. “And why wouldn’t you want to?” Charlie asked, amused.

You turned to look at her. “I didn’t know how. And there’s always a chance that you’d prefer, I don’t know, someone smaller.”

When she started laughing, you went to get up. “No, no.” She sat next to you. “I’m laughing because that’s not true. I like you. A lot. I’m glad Dean did this.” She grinned. “And seriously? You’re hot. Don’t knock that body.” That made you smile, as well. “How about we pop in a movie, snuggle up, and eat this chocolate?”

“I like that idea.” You agreed, making a note to thank Dean.


End file.
